


In the name of Dante

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Season/Series 04, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 威尔·格雷汉姆与汉尼拔·莱克特正在逃亡，这世上总有一处地方能将痛苦的过往抛到身后。有人挡了他们的路。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	In the name of Dante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiaKairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaKairi/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the name of Dante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563729) by [ChiaKairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaKairi/pseuds/ChiaKairi). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

BY ChiaKairi  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563729  
威尔·格雷汉姆与汉尼拔·莱克特正在逃亡，这世上总有一处地方能将痛苦的过往抛到身后。  
有人挡了他们的路。

这不在意料之内。

威尔停止奔跑，调整起呼吸节奏。

吸气，呼气。

小巷子里伸手不见五指。最近的路灯隔很久才闪一下，发出坏掉的滋啦声，墙体与脚下的木板都绘着渗人的涂鸦。雨下得很急，水滴沿着他前额的卷发流到脸颊上。

吸气，呼气。

背后传来脚步声。

无需多言，那个人在跟踪他。这并非第一次“巧遇”。有什么惹人厌的东西藏在他的眼中，藏在他的谈吐里。他无处不惹人厌。这只是个不幸的巧合。

“你不该在这儿。”威尔开了口。

男人很惊讶。他不必看便感觉得到。与汉尼拔共度两个月之后，他眼前的世界仿佛更为清晰，人人都太容易预测。

“我想你也一样。”

他仍故作平常，但声音已然出卖了他。他成竹在胸，十分确定猎物已逃不出自己的手心。他把威尔堵在这肮脏的小巷子里了，叫他无处可逃。他手无寸铁，而警察肯定有枪。都下半夜了，早就不是工作时间，他却还在街头巡逻，坚守岗位。

我也这样过，几年前。但现在可就太怪了。

何为正确，何为谬误？何为合法，何为罪行？威尔已经无法说清。他的道德感几近被摧毁，全新的现实恍如遥远的梦乡。

他转过身，动作极慢，头偏着，以避开镜片反射的刺眼光线。那男人比他高大，披着厚重的大衣，被雨整个浇透了。

威尔的思维疾速运转。唯有出其不意才有可能胜利。他的双眼开始适应起昏暗的环境，足够看清对面的脸了：特质鲜明，鼻子有些长，身材魁梧。或许比他要强大，然而那颗脑袋呢？它够聪明吗？

“雅各布森先生，你为什么要跑？”警察问。

“正在下雨，探员。我讨厌浑身湿透的感觉，你呢？”

“要说的话，现在实在有些晚了。”

“看来是的。我多半是迷了路。这座城市的路线过于复杂，到处都是狭窄的街口与小道。”

“你不像方向感很差的类型，雅各布森先生。”

再靠近一步。威尔的手一点点挪进口袋，摸索妥善藏好的小刀。它有点像凿子，但刀刃更长。指腹柔软的皮肤贴上冰冷的刀刃时，他陡然生出一种快感。

小凿子对警枪。

多有趣哪。

“啊，有时候会这样的，生活嘛……你脑子会被各种念头搅得一团糟，然后就再也找不到回家的路了。”威尔微笑着，眼一眨不眨盯着他。探员距他不过几英尺。他每块肌肉都戒备起来，眼睛搜寻着那面具上哪怕最轻微的一丝裂缝，一丝痕迹，判断他究竟猜到了多少。

“你总不会是迷路了，那为什么一直跟着我？”

“我不过是察觉到某些东西，关于你和你那位与众不同的……朋友。某些不对劲的东西。所以我做了一番调查。”

“噢……你找过了。花了多久？整个下午？整整一天？”

男人的瞳孔收缩，怒火在里面一闪而过。

好极了。

“你们不是来这儿旅游的，至少不是为了在伦敦眼附近闲逛。”每个字眼都像是溅射出来的。

粗鲁。

“所以，现在我们又该做什么呢？花了一整天，总该有些成果。”

“你自以为聪明的很，嗯？我知道你是谁，雅各布森先生。”

“那就告诉我。”

“我不清楚你们两个在做下那么多之后又如何走到这一步，但是……雅各布森绝对不是你的真名。”

“而我的真名是什么？说出来。”

探员扯出一丝笑容，明显被惹恼了。

“威尔·格雷汉姆。”

枪声如他预料一般响起。危险令他大脑清明，身体灵活，动作敏捷。他滚倒在地，弄得更湿了。空气湿冷，他却只觉浑身发烫。怒火在他血管里沸腾——为什么此人要在这里，为什么竟想毁掉一切，本来该是一帆风顺——但同时，降临在面前的又是一次绝无仅有的机会。搏斗，感觉切实地活着。

威尔握住锋利的小刀，用力扔了出去。

刀片固然细小，却深深扎进他强壮的大腿正中，警察痛苦地嚎叫起来。

又一枪，威尔就地打了个滚，一想到子弹差点便击中他的肩膀，他顿时感到旧伤口一阵灼痛。警察并不想杀了他，至少现在不想，但肯定不介意给他留下几处枪伤。他知道威尔·格雷汉姆是谁。

威尔再次跳起身，拼尽全力抱住那男人的腰，把他摔到地上。

又一枪，但没打中。威尔勉力以体重保持平衡。男人刚一倒下，他便从他手边踢飞那把枪，叫他一时够不到自己的武器。

没必要杀他。

威尔挣扎着，咬紧牙关，努力无视不断打在脸上的雨水和挡眼睛的头发。正如他所料，探员十分强壮。他的拳头无情地挥下，威尔吃痛地呻吟，强睁眼睛保持清醒。

“你……协助一个连环杀手逃跑，你站在他那边，对吧？你的朋友，汉……”

威尔挥拳，猛击。对手脸颊上飞溅的鲜血映入他的眼帘，有趣的出人意料。伦敦的颜色过于黯淡，雨仿佛无休无止，而这红色就如同一朵绽放于无趣的黑白照片中的郁金香。

“啊，看来我们的名声也传到英格兰了。”威尔吸着气说。话音未落，他身子猛地一抖，臀部附近传来剧烈的疼痛。他转眼去看，他自己的凿子正穿透衬衫薄薄的布料，嵌进血肉里。

疼痛使他愈加愤怒。

他本该待在家里，安全，温暖，干燥，然而不是，因为这该死的混蛋突然认真的要命。

威尔喘着粗气，向后一仰，握住刀柄把它拔出来。探员已匍匐在地，不顾一切要去抓枪。

掌心升腾起熟悉的快感，他的大脑变得模糊，血液在耳旁汨汨流动。他攥住那人的脚腕，将他拖拽回来。小刀自右侧深深插进颈部柔软的皮肤，毫不留情。温热的鲜血飞溅，喷上他的手掌、脸颊，还有外套与白衬衫的袖子。一滴血珠溅上他的镜片，仿佛郁金香落在墓碑上。

男人死了，但威尔停不下来。胸腔仿佛被什么重压，血液过于温暖，过于让人安心。

他的手不断挥起，落下。武器太小，不能让人满意，但是依然有效。小刀一次次捅进男人的后背，即使他知道男人的手臂已经一动不动，生命力已从这具躯体中消失，这可怜人的意识就如晨露般消逝于即将洒下的温暖阳光中。苍白的手指离枪只剩几毫米，却再也够不到了。

“威尔。”

威尔·格雷汉姆的手停在半空，重重喘息着，身子颤抖了片刻。有熟悉的重量落在右肩，一把伞打在头顶。没必要去看，哪怕是地球上最拥挤的地方，他也能认出这个存在。

“威尔，他死了，你杀了他。”

威尔喘着粗气，嘴唇微张，眼睛直勾勾盯着男人血肉模糊的背。毫无来由的，知道汉尼拔看着他，他突然生出一种振作起来的勇气。他咽了口口水，终于调整好呼吸，然后擦干小刀，放回口袋，抬头看向汉尼拔的脸。

“受伤了吗？”

我很想念你的声音。

威尔没有回答。他避开汉尼拔的目光，站起身来，查看自己的身体，一手捂住左侧臀部的伤口。

“来吧，把他留在这儿就好。车就在那边。”

威尔走在汉尼拔身前，搜寻着车子，努力缩进大衣里。漆黑的夜与雨幕站在他们一边，清洗他脸上未干的血，掩盖他们的踪迹。汉尼拔撑着伞小跑几步，先上了车，在驾驶座坐下。威尔跌坐在他旁边，之前似乎忘却的疲倦与酸痛一瞬间都袭了上来。他揉了揉脸，试图抹去污垢与被疼痛扭曲的表情，摘下已经没用的眼镜，镜片被雨水与鲜血弄得一片模糊。

汉尼拔一手扶着方向盘，沉稳地踩下油门。一辆孤独的出租车从他们旁边掠过，漂浮在不间断的雨幕中。

“抱歉，威尔，我应该跟你一起去。”

“但是，本来就不是什么艰巨的任务，只是取钱，采购……我觉得可以自己搞定。”

他只是需要独处，汉尼拔无处不在，有时候他会觉得……太过了。

“的确，我们知道他在追踪。只是没料到他会那样跟在你身后。”

“哦，他实在活该。”

有那么一会儿，车里只能听到雨声，远方有救护车的警报声划过。

“你怎么找到我的？”威尔问道。

“无论什么时候，我都知道去哪儿找你。”汉尼拔的声音里满是真诚，威尔不由得笑了。他瞥了一眼倒车镜里的自己，发现额头与眼角处已生出了新的皱纹。他突然冒出一个念头，嘴唇即刻抿平了：他和他待在一起越久，就越觉得他们的外表不断趋近。现在只是许多微小的细节、不被注意的手势等等，但老辣的双眼绝不会放过。

“你可能想知道，他不是一个人来的。我们或许有些低估了他。”

“什么？谁？”

“那个警察。你可能觉得他是孤身前来，但并非如此。还有一位同事与他同行。”汉尼拔挺直脊背，目光锁定于街道上，“他的朋友正在小巷口，等着他和你一同出来，他时刻观察，准备介入。可惜没来得及。”

威尔看着他，眼神充满讶异。

“你杀了他？尸体呢？”

汉尼拔没言语，瞧了他一会儿。他五官分明如同雕塑，即便在昏暗的光线里也依旧锐利。然后他转过头继续看路。

威尔想到了。

“你那位探员本来也可以派上好用场，但你实在过于严厉，我亲爱的威尔。那已经毁了。”

“哦，抱歉。但有了后备箱里正腐烂的那个，你也能做一顿完美的晚餐。”威尔瞄了他一眼，正看到男人嘴角浮起一丝笑意。“天，拜托……别一副被逗乐的样子。”

“我只是心情不错。”

“你最好别——真烦人，他们本来有可能把我们抓住，甚至干掉。现在我们的身份已经暴露，还死了两个警察。好吧，得搬家了，回去收拾东西。又一次。”

“你说过不喜欢这里的。伦敦气候太湿，并且到处都是人。”

“对对对对——这又不是重点。”。

“为什么这样生气，威尔？”他无视威尔歇斯底里的笑，不疾不徐地继续，“你不必要的担心过多了，而我说过许多次，你是安全的。”汉尼拔将车停在他订的公寓旁，关掉引擎，一手搭在方向盘上，直视威尔的双眼，“你我都很安全。”

威尔叹了口气，看回他，愁色仍未褪去。

未愈合的伤口依然在大脑与潜意识中隐隐作痛，现在回想起来还是很清晰。杀死弗兰西斯·道拉海德之后，他们两人也失血过多，差点死掉。那天晚上头顶的月亮圆的难以置信，他几乎就要认命、觉得这就是终点了——烙印于他生命最后几年的所有痛苦、挣扎与变幻莫测，所有的一切都随着最后那解脱的坠落而消亡。

他转头目视前方，手指在嘴唇上比了比。

“说起来容易做起来难。我不是你，对我来说没那么简单。我只是……停不下来去想。”

每次看向你，我还是会担心。我还在搜寻痛苦的痕迹，不适的痕迹，我连我自己都几乎认不清了。

“威尔。”

无需转头，威尔能感觉到汉尼拔的目光正牢牢锁在他的脸上，被他注视的皮肤几乎要燃烧起来。

“来吧，伤口需要消毒。”

“这就是我们的生活，威尔。我知道，很多事情都变了……你只是需要再适应一段时间。”

“感觉……奇怪极了。”他脱掉大衣，痛得嘶声，咬着牙骂了几句。公寓装修时尚，透过明亮的落地窗可以直接看到天空。它们很高，有时威尔觉得仿佛在孤独的城市中漂浮，无处落脚。目之所及的景色可谓壮观，但汉尼拔却一直没什么配得上它的好品味。伦敦黯淡的夜色打在家具上，而雨已被关在窗外，留下的只有不适的回忆了。

“呃……该死的。”

“让我看看。”汉尼拔走过来，一边卷起袖子，露出嶙峋的手腕。他出门前打了领带，现在则解下来，随手把这条优雅的布搭在沙发上。

“为什么我都一团糟了，你身上却一点都没脏？”

汉尼拔露出微笑，在威尔脚边蹲下，检查流血的伤口。医生撩起他的衬衫，把裤子褪下一些，拨开内裤，露出被撕裂的皮肤。

“因为你还没彻底掌握这种技巧。你杀人时完全被本能支配，不必要的激情过多。但尽管如此，你还是让人眼前一亮。”

威尔眉头拧紧，盯着他处理伤口。

“刺得很深，需要止血。可能得缝几针。”

“那就施展你的魔法吧。”

威尔保持身体不动，头靠上身后的墙。他试图忽视伤处的灼痛，但一闭上眼，他的思绪就开始游离。

在去到国外之前，他并不习惯和另外一个活生生的人类朝夕相处，尤其那个人还是汉尼拔。他常常在醒来后突然想起自己并非孤身一人，而是在异国他乡，与过去几年的噩梦中追捕他的人共同生活，分享每时每刻，这种明悟使他微醺。

即使都住到一起了，威尔也没见过汉尼拔睡觉。这人睡着过吗？他不由得猜测。说不定他睡眠特别浅，也可能他就是为了比我早起一步，好抢先做早餐。

公寓里有两间卧室，汉尼拔始终把更安静的、离车水马龙较远的那间留给他。

就会是这样的感觉，威尔发现自己正不由自主地想着，就是这样，我们隐匿在帷幕之后。

那势不可挡。残忍与温柔融合得如此绝妙，你甚至分辨不出它们原本的味道。

汉尼拔·莱克特不是普通人。如果真同彻头彻尾的普通人生活在一起，威尔会感到厌倦的。他需要独处，他享受平凡的日常，醒来，喂狗，亲吻莫莉，开始一天的工作……忽然之间，它们都不再属于他的生活了。

“我很想那些狗。”嘴巴仿佛不受大脑控制般，自动说出了这句话，也许他不知不觉中睡过去了。莱克特医生的手暂停了片刻。

“我们可以养一条，只要发现你喜欢的。”

舒缓平和。他的语调，他的触碰，来自他的一切都令人宽慰。威尔睁开双眼看向他，他看到的正是一个支点，是锚，将他巩固于全新的现实。

汉尼拔·莱克特的双手既可以带来无边的痛苦，也可以让人享尽呵护，堪比治疗药膏。关于他的一切都非黑即白，没有中间地带，没有折衷。

汉尼拔平时不常碰触他，因此真正碰触时效果就更好。这人每一个动作都经过精心策划，没什么是纯粹偶然的。

医生上完药，站了起来。伤口现在已被清理干净，仔细缝好，包上了厚厚的纱布。他的目光流连过威尔的身体。

“脱掉那件衬衫吧，它实在没法穿了，我们去买一件新的。”威尔的身体自动服从了他。汉尼拔抚上年轻人的脸颊，检查逐渐青肿起来的皮肤。威尔无法自持地睁大双眼，直直看着他，嘴唇紧闭。汉尼拔也盯着他，手掌托着他的脸，拇指轻缓地按揉眼睑下方。

“我有过家庭，而你夺走了它。我有过房子，工作……信仰，道德原则。你冲走了一切，摧枯拉朽。过去的生活已不复存在。”某种情感剧烈地冲击着他，他只能努力不让声线颤抖，微微摇了摇头。那对红眼睛笼罩上莫测的阴影。怨恨？担心？恼怒？

“你还是觉得现在一无所有？”

威尔犹豫了一下，没有躲开他的视线。

“是的。”

“所以我对你而言是无。”

威尔张开嘴巴想要回答，但那双手先一步捧住年轻人的脸，轻柔摩挲着，他不由得屏住呼吸。男人的右手沿着下颚线游移，落到脖颈处，拇指按上他的喉结，然后收紧。

“你—你——”

第一次，威尔捕捉到了他眼中一闪而过的光芒，他此前竟从未察觉过。那表情的细微转变象征着扭曲的欲望与渴求。或许这种本能一直都在，就隐藏于汉尼拔复杂的人格深处，一如他其他所有冲动般等待着释放，恰当的时间，正确的人。

威尔是纯粹的同理心。

汉尼拔是纯粹的本能。

年长者一手扣着他的脖子，一手伸进两人身体之间，趁他不备探进内裤，直接握上他的下体。威尔颤抖着，脖子上的被禁锢感愈发强烈。

“等—等等……”

“有时我还是觉得你不明白我对你的感觉，威尔。”

“我明白，真的，但是——”

“放手就好。”

汉尼拔比他高大，而他太清楚年长者的身体是怎样的灵活有力。当人类的面具脱落，里面的怪物便没了拘束。威尔看到它了：它要把他生吞活剥了。

他动弹不得，也不想动，或者简单来讲，一下子要处理的事太多了，生存本能于是断线，并告诉他最好也这么做。

闭嘴，装死。

汉尼拔伏在他肩头，嘴唇离颈窝只有一毫米远，粗重的热气喷吐在皮肤上。他的手同时握住两人的硬挺上下撸动，摩挲顶端又滑到根部，引得彼此都一阵兴奋。

“啊……”威尔双目紧闭，咬紧牙关，却还是无可奈何溢出一声呻吟。年长者空出手来，扣住他的后颈，抓进头发，以一种占有的口吻低语。

“这就是你，这就是我们。”

“不，不……你……”

他……太多了。远超过他所能承受的。汉尼拔·莱克特是他见过的最复杂的造物，而如今他同此人亲密到这等程度、把身体全然暴露出去任他探索，又怎能不感到分外无助呢？汉尼拔把他扳过去按到墙上，身上那种野兽般的气息更盛，一寸寸蔓延过来。恐惧与两腿中抬头的欲望都使威尔的呼吸开始粗重，但当感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎压上来的时候，他吓到几乎不能动弹。

“求你了……”他发现自己的嗓音在颤抖，于是咽了口唾沫，额头贴上墙面，努力试图平复。

“我比任何人都了解你，威尔，你不能再伪装下去了。”

这毋庸置疑。汉尼拔·莱克特的思维一秒便可飞跃千万层次，威尔无法与之竞争。这是场赢不了的比赛。

我知道你是知道的，我知道只有在你身边，才能找到真正的自己——“啊！”

一根手指进入他的身体，毫无预警。

混蛋。

两根。他有条不紊地扩张，按压正确的那一点。威尔流着汗，跟着拧动身子。

“别—不需要这么精确……莱克特医生。”

第三根手指，他说不出话了。

“这是必需的。”

威尔无力、更无处逃跑。汉尼拔抽出手指，欺身而上。他想看，就捏着威尔的下巴迫他转脸。医生进攻时一定要看着猎物的表情，所以威尔顺服地回头，剧烈喘息着。这姿势并不舒服，别扭的很，但汉尼拔太过强硬——也可能是因为经验丰富？——并不在意。他看着他，带着那副亘古不变的莫测表情，那胸腔随着呼吸起伏，却只比平时稍微快了一点。他一手推了推威尔的屁股，小心避开新伤，腾出些地方来。

“唔嗯！”

他进去了，干净利落。威尔惟有张大双眼，咬紧牙关，努力把他接纳进身体，一阵灼热的刺痛传来，激发他心中的野性。汉尼拔缓缓滑出，又一寸寸推回，他只有裤子褪下了几寸，威尔却已经一丝不挂。威尔紧紧盯着汉尼拔的眼睛，发出低吼，胸膛随每次强有力的撞击拍打着墙壁。

说什么都没有意义，所以他只咬住自己的舌头。汉尼拔都知道，他知道这很痛苦，知道威尔的身体依旧紧张，还在试图逃离。

“放弃吧，威尔，放开些。”他在年轻人耳边低语，年轻人的指甲深深陷进他的皮肤，他就抽插的更加用力。

屈服于汉尼拔——太平常了。他不断损耗自己，以找到存活的出路。在最开始总有种快被淹死的错觉，但紧接着新鲜空气又回到肺中，他发现自己再次活过来了。

威尔闭上了眼，发出无声的叫喊，一次，两次，三次，次次都瞄准那个点，他开始呻吟。

快感从体内意想不到的地方爆开，他背后流下汗来，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。他又回头看向汉尼拔深邃的眼睛，这一瞬两人都发觉彼此之间萌生出新的东西。他们终于迈入崭新的层次，更深的理解，更近的距离，这难以抗拒。

汉尼拔的前额已蒙上一层薄汗，在暗处有些反光。威尔勉强扶着墙，咬住下唇，末日仿佛正向他逼近，太快了。他尚未习惯被人这样使用。所以当汉尼拔把他一把抱过、推到他自己卧室的床上时，他只是麻木地顺从他。汉尼拔马上便打开他的双腿，重新进入，好像更硬了，速度也更快、进得更深，威尔哭叫起来。

不可能持续很久的。

那件崭新洁白的衬衫依旧被好好穿在医生身上，只把袖子卷起几分。威尔想要更多，唯独他身上一丝遮掩都没有，多不公平啊。他脖子红了一片，胸膛流了许多汗，因为之前的撞击渗出血丝。汉尼拔的目光正寸寸吞噬他的肌肤，所以他决定要他的角色。他的手颤抖着摸向医生衬衫上的纽扣，险些将薄薄的布料撕碎。下面那具身体露了出来。他着迷地看。那些肌肉迷人地绷紧，腹部随每次挺身而发力，皮肤还有一道深色的疤痕。几个月前，弗兰西斯·道拉海德就是在这留了一颗子弹。威尔把手放在上面，感受略硬的触感，而后低吼着扶住年长者的臀部，每次插入都让他多涣散一分理智。他的指甲抠进去，想弄疼他。男人给他的欢愉越多，他就越感到无助，暴露，在他的仁慈之下，这让他恼火。

汉尼拔看着他，目不转睛，他抓住威尔的手腕，把它们固定在枕头上。

他们四目相对，汉尼拔放缓动作，但进得更深了。威尔闭紧嘴，不想漏出什么声音，却始终没法如愿。汉尼拔的胯部每向前有力的一顶，他都大声发出呻吟。

最后一点骄傲的火星在胸膛里跳动。他的虎口压上汉尼拔的喉咙，一点点收紧，模仿年长者之前的动作。

我们是同一枚硬币的两面。

“嗯—”

迥异的……哦，如此迥异……但无可避免地联系在一起……“啊！”

汉尼拔扯下自己的衬衫，整个压了上去。

他也快到了。

汉尼拔的插入开始不稳，不像之前那样精确到可怕，但依然保持着惊人的毅力，如外科手术般的狙击快把威尔逼疯了。

只是前面被碰了一下，年轻人的头就猛地向后仰去，低吼着射了。汉尼拔同时也在他体内发泄出来，喘着粗气，和年轻人一样被快感弄得眼花缭乱。威尔仰脸吻住他。

恶狠狠地。

威尔沉沉睡去，也或许是晕倒了。一夜无梦，只是黑暗而寂静的休息。

再睁开眼睛的时候，晨光已从城市深处升起，好似液体黄金一般从窗户漫进房间。天色晴朗。

威尔发现自己还是什么也没穿，只盖着床单。 他揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，环顾四周。汉尼拔出现在门口。他换了身衣服，可能还洗了个澡。自离开监狱以后，他的头发就一天比一天长了，即使他的脸颊更加消瘦，眼角也添了几条皱纹，看上去却还是精神焕发。威尔忍不住回他一个微笑。

汉尼拔走过来，在床边坐下，随手理了理衬衫。

“早上好。”

“嗯……”

“我在等你醒过来。”

“真的……”

汉尼拔摸摸他的脸，大拇指亲昵地蹭了蹭。他因这简单的手势眨巴了几下眼睛，有点紧张，但只持续了短暂的一会儿。然后他便放弃了，脸颊贴上医生的掌心。

于是医生微微俯身，检查他脸上的瘀伤。

“我没事……”他转开眼睛，觉得两人离得太近了。昨晚的回忆缓缓苏醒。他们之间的那堵墙终于被推翻了，感觉很好，但他自己同时也暴露在外。无处可藏。

“你没事就好，不过，这里最好还是敷些冰块。”汉尼拔的声音放得很轻，他知道威尔早上不喜欢太吵。他没给威尔留下任何退缩的余地，进一步逼近。两人的唇碰了碰，威尔突然感觉到自己的舌头正同另一个人纠缠。

“唔嗯…… ”男人贴着他的嘴唇扬了起来，他感受得到。

“我还没洗澡……身上臭死了。”

汉尼拔好像一点也不在乎。闻言他便起身离开，片刻之后端了一盆水和干净毛巾回来，转向威尔，挨着他坐下。威尔此时已坐起了身，靠在抱枕上，拽过床单遮住下身。汉尼拔将毛巾浸入水中，不慌不忙地擦拭起威尔的上半身，一句话也没说。

年轻人的眼神黏在他身上，一动不动。他觉得汉尼拔仿佛正创作一副美妙的作品，打断他不可饶恕。

“我狡猾的男孩。”

“这就是在帷幕之后的感觉吗？”威尔低声说，让男人擦拭自己的肩膀。

“从很久以前，你我之间就不存在什么帷幕了。这是只为你我存在的地方。它以前从未存在，今后除了我们之外，也永远不会属于任何人。只要你愿意，你随时都可以待在这里。”

“和你一起？”

“当然。”汉尼拔把毛巾放到一边，手按上威尔的小腹，拇指缓缓磨蹭着那道旧伤疤。

“我本来可以逃走的。那晚之后……我醒来时你还没有意识。我本来可以就这么离开，把你一个人留在那儿。”

“但你留下了，威尔。”

“……在你对我做了那么多之后……”

“你的行为确实比任何言语都更有力度。”

他们四目相对。

“嗯。”

“你现在明白了，只是你更重要。比他们更重要，比你抛下的人更重要。你选择了我，因为你觉得只有我身边才有容身之处。”汉尼拔伸手抚摸他的耳朵，还有柔软的脸颊与头发。“从那以后，你一直在保护我们。 所以……”汉尼拔叹息着说，“我只是想相信你之后也会如此，威尔。Per sempre. ”

“那是什么意思？”

“意味着永远。”

威尔笑了。

“我喜欢它的发音。”

汉尼拔也朝他微笑，脊背挺直，准备开口。

“A l’alta fantasia qui mancò possa;  
ma già volgeva il mio disio e ‘l velle,  
sì come rota ch’igualmente è mossa,  
l’amor che move il sole e l’altre stelle”.  
“谈到这里，在运用那高度的想象力方面，已是力尽词穷；  
但是，那爱却早已把我的欲望和意愿移转，  
犹如车轮被均匀地推动，  
正是这爱推动太阳和其他群星。”

威尔听着，想捕捉这陌生词汇之间的某种含义，但过了一会儿，汉尼拔便开始解释了。

“这是但丁《神曲》的结尾部分。见过上帝之后，但丁不知所措，感到与周遭万物融为一体。他感觉到推动世间一切的力量同样也移转了他的欲望和意愿。他最后提到群星，即这次旅途最终目标的象征。”

“那是什么，推动一切的神秘力量？”威尔问道。

“爱。”

汉尼拔的演讲总是发人深省。

他看着医生放松的表情，鼻梁与嘴唇优雅的曲线，他想他可真——“你真美，威尔。”

威尔大笑起来，移开目光。

当然，他一定得先把这句话说出来。

“不然我们就回意大利吧，去海边。你好像挺怀念那些……意大利的生活方式之类的东西。”

“那就动身。”


End file.
